You Can Read In Solitary, Degenerate!
by Combatffff
Summary: Hiccup gets sent to the Sips' Summer Slam prison. Don't ask.


**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Prison Architect. I mean, I do own a copy of Prison Architect, but I don't own the rights or... whatever. I also don't own Sips or have any part of the YOGSCAST.**

* * *

Hiccup hopped off the prisoner transport into the gloomy, humid day, along with about twenty other prisoners. It was early morning, and Hiccup's stomach grumbled as he had not had breakfast. Hiccup, as usual, was the youngest and smallest of the group, something he came to accept by middle school.

The day was as nice as any other day in Berk- as in, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment. The prison, named Summer Slam for whatever reason, was a newly built prison designed by an eccentric architect. Built out of red brick and having a squat, rusty appearance made it look a lot like his school, Berk High.

Big surprise, there.

"Line up, scumbags!" a buff guard shouted from behind the gate that stood in front of the entrance to Summer Slam. There was some mumbling and shoving, but the prisoners lined up in a vague line in front of the gate, ready to enter.

"Now listen up!" A different guard this time, though just as burly and intimidating as the last. "You are going to march to the front desk and state your name. Once your receive your cell number, pick up your jumpsuit, put it on, and march straight to your cell!" He leered through the fence bars. " _Am I understood?_ " He shouted.

"Fuck you!" a voice shouted from the back of the line.

"Good!" the same guard said, still shouting.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Hiccup thought to himself, before the gates were unlocked and he was swept into the reception by a river of other prisoners.

* * *

 _'Oh my god, look at this! Look at this travesty! It's like a fucking congregation of animals! Save yourselves!'_

* * *

Hiccup allowed himself to be pushed around, eventually finding himself into a corner to wait as the lump of twenty-some prisoners shoved each other to get to the reception desk manned by some guard or another. Other guards stood around, wielding their batons and generally looking threatening.

Eventually, the mass of prisoners got smaller and things got less chaotic, and Hiccup managed to force his way through to the receptionist without too many glares or shoves.

"Name?" the guard asked gruffly, not even looking up from his computer screen.

"Hiccup," he said. "Er, Haddock. Hiccup Haddock."

"Like the police chief?" the guard asked curiously. He looked up from the screen this time.

"Uh, yeah..." Hiccup said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess we share the same last name?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't ask further.

The guard grunted, seeming to buy it."I guess. No way that guy's related to somebody as scrawny as you."

Hiccup held his breath. Luckily, the guard decided not too look at his file too deeply, or else he might have noticed something along the lines of 'Father: Stoick Haddock'.

"Cell number, A15. Move along," he said flatly.

Hiccup grabbed his jumpsuit quickly, sneaking back into the crowd of changing criminals, which had by now diminished to about 7 or so individuals. He hid in a corner on a sofa and changed as quickly as possible, thankful that the other prisoners and guards seemed completely uninterested in his scrawny body.

Done changing, he joined the line of prisoners being escorted out of the reception room by the guards, and followed at the back of the line as they walked down a concrete hallway. The lights seemed cheap and flickered every so often, and the temperature fluctuated between comfortably warm and somewhat cold as they passed radiators stationed in the hallway. Eventually, Hiccup came across a cell marked A:15, and a guard allowed him in, only to re-lock the door behind him.

Hiccup sighed. The cell was small, a bed, toilet, and light crammed into a room he could touch both walls without even fully extending his arms.

"Get used to your new homes!"a guard shouted from around the corner, out of sight. Hiccup sighed again and collapsed on his bed.

New home, indeed.

* * *

Hiccup had dozed off on his bed and was awoken by a guard in time for lunch.

Grumbling to himself, Hiccup walked out of his cell slowly on purpose in order to bypass the swarm of prisoners pushing and shoving to get to the canteen first. By avoiding the group of prisoners, he hoped to also avoid the inevitable fights and brawls that would come with them.

By the time Hiccup reached the canteen, most of the seats were taken, and everybody was busy eating. He grabbed a tray of unrecognizable food from somebody behind the serving table, and scoured the room for an empty seat. Of course, there was none-at least, none that were empty for him. Twice, he tried to sneak into an empty end of a bench, but decided it was a bad idea judging by the leers and glares.

That was fine. He had a lot of experience eating on the floor, alone, at school.

Hiccup thumped his back against the wall in the back-right corner, and slid onto his rear. His tray on his lap, Hiccup picked at his food. As he expected, it was tasteless. Some bad bacon that was half burnt, watery gruel, and a handful of lettuce gems. From what Hiccup heard, the other prisoners liked the meal as much as he did.

"Hey look, Leeroy! It's your favorite!" a weaselly voice snickered.

A deep, somewhat slow voice responded. "Huh?"

Hiccup looked up. A black, old man with a thin beard that came out in splotches of black and white was jeering and pointing a fork at a pile of lettuce gems on a large, black man's tray.

"Oh, dang it!" the black man, apparently Leeroy, cried. "Lettuce gems again? I hate those!"

There was a round of laughter at that. Hiccup looked down and sighed. It really hit him, at that moment, that he was in prison. This disgusting meal would be the only meal he would be eating for the foreseeable future. And these other men, these criminals, murderers, and thieves would be his only company. Suddenly, Hiccup didn't feel hungry.

Hiccup forced himself to brighten up. Criminals weren't all bad- Toothless had proved that... except Toothless was also the reason he was in prison. And the meal was at least filling... even if the prospect of eating it, twice a day, every day for two years seemed like some form of unsavory torture.

Hiccup still didn't feel hungry, but forced down the bacon anyways, just to get the much needed calories. Dumping the rest in the nearest trash can, he spotted a guard standing nearby the entrance.

Maybe the prison had a library. A library, and something to read, would brighten his mood considerably.

Approaching the guard, Hiccup put on his most polite, hopeful, and respectful face. "Uh, excuse me, sir?" Hiccup asked. "Is there a library in this prison? I mean, prisons have libraries and stuff, right?"

* * *

 _'Oh fuck me, look at got another guy complaining about literacy. I mean, what the fuck. This isn't club med! Just for that, lets bust this guy up to maximum security. Hiccup Haddock, my ass. Let's send him to solitary for 24 hours. You can read in solitary, mutha' fucka'! Man, that feels good.'_

* * *

"What did I say?!" Hiccup asked desperately. He now wore a red jumpsuit, and after his _completely reasonable_ request of a library, had been escorted to a cell barely larger than himself by the guard he asked.

The guard remained stony-faced and responded by shoving Hiccup into the thumped into the wall and turned around just in time to see the heavy metal door slam shut in his face.

Hiccup sighed and sat down, trying to get comfortable. He let his head fall back- not too much, or else he would have hit the wall- and stared up at the flickering light above him.

"Some first day," Hiccup muttered, then curled up and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this is needed. This is my first story, not all facts are accurate, (I mean, Sips' Summer Slam series is like 30 hours long. I'm not going to get everything right.) if you haven't seen the aforementioned series, you won't get any of the references, and #SorsbyForTheElectricChair. Also, I haven't proof read this at all and I typed all of it on my phone. Go me.**

 **Okay, I just proof-red this and I swear, phone keyboards are fucking with me. Or something, because it seems to decide to forget spaces every other word and completely deletes some words.**


End file.
